erfandomcom-20200215-history
Scoop and Run
"Scoop and Run" is the ninth episode of the thirteenth season of ER. The episode first aired on NBC on November 23, 2006. It was written by Lisa Zwerling and directed by Stephen Cragg. It tells the story of Abby Lockhart going on a medical helicopter ride on Thanksgiving Day to transport a critically ill patient, then responses to a bus crash in a ravine and try to save a life of a mother trapped inside the vehicle. Plot Summary On Thanksgiving Day, Abby is assigned to transport a critically ill patient by helicopter. The patient then ends up dying in route to the hospital. Then Abby and the helicopter medical crew respond to a bus crash near the ravine. Abby pulls all effort to save a trapped mother of a young boy inside the wrecked bus. Meanwhile, in the ER, Sam's son Alex is volunteering in the hospital and keeps a patient company when her parents never showed up. Pratt turns to Kerry, regarding his half-brother Chaz. Neela tries to slow things down with Gates. NBC Description A HEROIC HOLIDAY: It's Thanksgiving in the "ER", but all is far from being quiet. Abby (Maura Tierney) is about to head home when she is forced to respond to a bus crash accident on the side of a ravine. Neela (Parminder Nagra) accepts Gates (John Stamos) invitation to go over to his house after work, but they are quickly interrupted by an unwelcome guest. Meanwhile, Pratt (Mekhi Phifer) decides to discuss his brother with Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes). Goran Visnjic, Linda Cardellini and Shane West also star. Synopsis It's Thanksgiving in the ER but all is far from being quiet. Abby is forced to respond to a bus crash accident on the side of a ravine and risks her life to save a mother trapped inside. Meanwhile, Neela accepts Gates' offer to spend the holiday together, while Sam brings her son Alex to volunteer at the hospital, and Pratt seeks Weaver's advice about his half-brother's sexual secret. Characters *Abby Lockhart *Luka Kovač *Greg Pratt *Neela Rasgotra *Tony Gates *Samantha Taggart *Kerry Weaver *Ray Barnett Trivia *Scott Grimes didn't appear in that episode, despite being credited in the opening credits. Quotes :Pratt: Surprise, surprise! You all get me instead of Morris tonight. He begged me to switch so he could spend time with his kids. That's why I'm here. What's your excuse? ---- :Weaver: Pratt You know what? Your gaydar is terrible, even for a straight man. ----- :Luka: Americans are so sentimental about their holidays. :Abby: Ha! This from a guy who celebrates Croatian Independence Day, Croatian State Day and something called Patriotic Gratitude Day. ----- :[When Meg and Sarah walk in on Gates & Neela making out with each other on the couch] :Sarah: Oh, my God. :Gates: Meg, Sarah, this is Neela. [small pause; Sarah runs out of the room] :Meg [in a voice dripping with contempt] How many times do I have to tell you, Tony? [pauses] When you leave the glass directly on the wood, it leaves a stain. ----- Category:Episodes Category:Season 13